


Im Gedenken an

by Countryheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Ghosts, Jedi, Memory Related, Post-Order 66, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countryheart/pseuds/Countryheart
Summary: Auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Jakku liegt ein Schiffswrack, auf dem es spukt - heimgesucht wird es von Trauer, Verzweiflung und einem Geist, der sich an die Jedi erinnert.Rey ist ein verlassenes Kind auf Jakku, aber sie weiß, dass die Jedi ein Mythos sind. Und Mythen sind nicht real.(Aber Erinnerungen schon.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Im Gedenken an

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Memoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005960) by [virdant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant). 



> This is a German translation of the English fic "In Memoriam", written by the amazing virdant! Consent by the author was given!

Die meisten der Wracks auf Jakku waren ausgenommen worden, besonders die alten Schiffe, diejenigen, die aus der Zeit vor dem Imperium stammten.  
Schrottsammler hatten selbst den Stahl von den Bugen der einst stolzen Schiffe abgezogen, ihre Hände tief in das Innerste gesteckt, um die wertvolle Maschinerie ganz herauszureißen. Die meisten Schiffe waren verdrehte Skelette, die im Sand verblassten.  
Die meisten Schiffe, bis auf eines.

Es war ein Sternenzerstörer der Venatorklasse, dessen jegliche Markierungen schon lange vom Winde und Sand abgetragen worden waren. Ein jeder, der sich in seine Trümmer wagte, stimmte überein: mit der Kälte, dem bleibenden Unbehagen, der unendlichen Trauer.

Heimgesucht, sagten sie alle. Geh nicht hinein.   
Diejenigen, die es doch taten, verließen es wieder, schluchzend, zitternd, von altem Leid gebrochen.  
Geh nicht hinein. Geh noch nicht einmal in die Nähe.

Und dann ging Rey hinein.

* * *

Der Mann, der sie anstarrte, war zerlesen und schien an den Ecken zu verblassen, seine Augen tiefmüde. Es war schwer, ihn zu erkennen; einfacher, die Orte zu sehen, an denen er verschwamm und sich dem Schiff selbst anpasste, ein nachhallender Schatten.

Rey umklammerte ihren Stab und starrte.

Als sie den Mann aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete, konnte sie ein Torso und behandschuhte Hände erkennen und das Flüstern einer Stimme hören, das durch die leeren Ruinen des Schiffes echote.

Niemand kam zu diesem Schiff. Heimgesucht, sagten sie. Sie hatten nie gesagt, dass es von dem Geist eines Mannes heimgesucht wurde, dessen Trauer seine Form verblassen ließ.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie.

Der Mann sah sie an und seine Stimme war das Wispern des Windes durch die Löcher des Buges.

_Gute Soldaten folgen Befehlen._

* * *

Rey nahm nichts von dem Schiff mit, aber sie kehrte zu ihm zurück, immer und immer wieder. Trotz der Wüstensonne wehte stets ein kühler Wind in den Ruinen umher, als flöge es noch in der Kälte des Hyperraums.

Es war so aufgebaut wie die meisten Schiffe es waren, Brücke und Generatoren dort, wo sie sie erwartete. Aber es dauerte länger, durch die verdrehten Gänge zu navigieren, welche sich um sie herum wandten, wie in einem Labyrinth.

Und in ihrem Augenwinkel war die verblasste Gestalt eines Mannes - eines Soldaten, so sah er aus. Sein Rücken war immer gerade, egal wie tief der Kummer sich in die Knochen des Schiffes gefressen hatte.

Er folgte Rey, während die Schiff erkundete, seine Schritte ein Echo in der Stille. Er sprach nicht, sah nur zu und Trauer hallte die Gänge hinunter, bekannt und schmerzend.

 _Ich habe ihn zurückgelassen_ , flüsterte es durch den Flur, _ihn dem Tod überlassen._

 _Ich wurde zurückgelassen_ , dachte Rey - allein auf Jakku ausgesetzt - unfreiwillig, _ich wurde hier zum Sterben zurückgelassen._

* * *

Sie hätte das Schiff bis auf seine Knochen ausnehmen, den Bug für sein Metall abreißen, seine Inneren herausreißen und für was auch immer sie kriegen konnte, verkaufen sollen.

Stattdessen vergrub sie ihre Hände in seinen Eingeweiden, strich den Sand von und aus seinen Motoren und hörte seiner Stimme zu.

 _Ich muss ihn finden_ , murmelten die Maschinen. _Ich hätte ihn beschützen müssen._

Das Schiff war alt und vernarbt, von der Zeit gezeichnet, aber es konnte noch fliegen. Es würde fliegen. Und der Mann mit den verblassenden Ecken stand auf der Brücke, mit einer sich um sein Auge windende Narbe, in die Ferne starrend.

 _Ich habe ihn zurückgelassen_ , murmelten die Maschinen und das Schiff erhob sich in den Himmel, _ihn dem Vergessen überlassen._

Und Rey stand auf der Brücke, ihre Hände eng um die Steuerung geschlungen und als das Schiff Jakku verließ, war sie auf ihm.

* * *

Das All war kalt, aber es schien dem Geist Materie zu geben, seine Gestalt fest, seine Stimme klar. Er wanderte durch das Schiff, seine Schritte lauter und echter.

Rey war nicht dazu imstande, das Schiff ganz allein zu fliegen - dies war ein Sternenzerstörer, der für eine Mannschaft von Hunderten, wenn nicht Tausenden gedacht war. Aber irgendwie flog es und es flog gleichmäßig, weg von Jakku.

Aber die Maschinen unter ihren Füßen murmelten und als sie ihre Wange gegen den Boden presste und fragte: „Wen musst du finden?", antwortete der Geist:

_General, General, General, General._

„Wen?", fragte Rey wieder. „Wo ist er?"

Das Schiff war alt, aber es flog. Das Schiff hätte zu Schrott verarbeitet werden müssen, aber es hatte überlebt. Und eine Stimme flüsterte stetig, wie ein Versprechen. _Ich muss ihn finden. Ich habe ihn zurückgelassen. General, General, General._

* * *

Je weiter das Schiff flog, desto mehr sprach der Geist.

Überall, während des Fluges am Äußeren Rand entlang, flüsterte der Geist in das Murmeln der Maschinen, in den Atem der regulierten Luft, in das Ächzen und Stöhnen des wiederhergestellten Schiffes.  
Hier, wisperte er, hier haben wie gekämpft und gekämpft und gekämpft. Es war ein Krieg, flüsterte der Geist, und so viele starben und wir trauerten, wir trauerten, wir trauerten. Wofür haben wir gekämpft, flüsterte er, bitter und müde, wofür haben wir am Ende gekämpft? War es das wert? All der Tod?

Und: _Ich habe ihn zurückgelassen, ihn dem Tod überlassen, ich muss ihn finden, ich hätte ihn beschützen müssen, General, General._

Sie haben uns geliebt, flüsterte der Geist, sie haben uns so sehr geliebt und wir ermordeten sie in ihren Betten.

„Wer?", fragte Rey, als das Schiff grollte und ächzte. „Wen?"

 _Unsere Generals_ , flüsterte der Geist, _Unsere Commanders_ , trauerte er, _Ihre Kinder_ , schluchzte er und es war eine Entschuldigung und eine Verurteilung zugleich.

* * *

Dies war, was Rey über Sternenzerstörer der Venatorklasse wusste.

Sie waren über eintausend Meter lang und mit einem Klasse 1.0 Hyperantrieb und einem Reservehyperantrieb der Klasse 5.0 ausgestattet. Sie besaßen eine Fülle von Waffen und Technik, die auseinander genommen werden konnten, inklusive acht DBY-827 schweren Turbolasertürmen, zwei Doppelturbolaserkanonen und vier schweren Protontorpedostartern. Seit Jahrzehnten war nichts davon benutzt worden.

Dies war, was Rey über dieses bestimmte Schiff nicht wusste.

Es nannte sich die _Negotiator_ und ihre Männer hatten gekämpft und waren gefallen für die Republik. Sie hatten mit den Jedi gekämpft - mit einem Jedi namens Obi-Wan Kenobi, der sie geliebt hatte und an ihrer Seite gefochten hatte.  
Sie hatten gekämpft, weil es das Richtige gewesen war, weil sie sonst keine andere Wahl hatten, aber es war eine Falle und sie waren gestorben, einer nach dem anderen, bis nur noch Geister übriggeblieben waren.

Die Jedi waren in den Krieg gezogen, die Arme hinter den Rücken verrenkt, ihre Herzen offen und entblößt für jedermann.  
Sie kämpften und starben, kämpften und fielen, und trotz all ihrer Mystik waren sie am Ende nur sterblich, vom Blasterfeuer niedergemetzelt.

Sie führten Armeen an. Sie kommandierten Macht mit einer Handbewegung. Und sie liebten, so tief und so sehr, dass man sie in den Tod führte.  
Die Jedi hatten Sternenzerstörer der Venatorklasse befehligt und als die Jedi fort waren, hatte niemand mehr Verwendung für die Truppen, die sie geliebt hatten, für die Schiffe, die sie geflogen hatten.

Das Schiff flüsterte und es war der Geist, der nun alles so klar sehen konnte, wo er tot war: _Sie führten uns an, sie kämpften an unserer Seite, sie liebten uns und wir ermordeten sie._

* * *

Er würde Tee trinken, ein Datapad in der einen, die Tasse in der anderen Hand. Er war immer am arbeiten, ergriff immer jedwede Gelegenheit, Leben zu retten und die unter sich zu beschützen, gab alles von sich.  
Sie waren alle so, jeder General, jeder Commander.  
Sie dachten nicht an sich, sondern an alles, was sie geben konnten. Sie kamen mit ihren Händen in Wohlwollen ausgebreitet und wir gaben ihnen Waffen und führten sie in den Tod.

Er nannte sich Friedenshüter. Er kämpfte wie Feuer, flog wie der Wind und wollte, von ganzem Herzen, Frieden.

Er wäre aufgeblüht, im Frieden. Er hätte sich in Archiven eingegraben und alles gelesen, was er gefunden hätte. Er hatte dutzende Sprachen gelernt und in Friedenszeiten hätte er noch ein Dutzend mehr gelernt. Er wäre zu Planeten gereist und hätte den Völkern sein Herz angeboten und in Friedenszeiten hätten sie es geschätzt, nicht erstochen.

Sie alle hätten das. Sie alle hätten es tun sollen.

Er. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Er hätte leben sollen. Wäre da irgendetwas gewesen, dass ich hätte geben können, so hätte ich es gegeben, damit er leben könnte.

 _Ich habe ihn geliebt_ , murmelten die Maschinen des Schiffes.  
_Ich habe ihn geliebt_ , sagte der Geist. _Ich habe ihn geliebt._

Er gab und gab und ich befehlte dafür seinen Tod.

* * *

Rey stand vor dem Holotisch auf der Hauptbrücke und wenn sie sich konzentrierte, konnte sie ihn sehen, blau flackernd wie eine Projektion, alt und gezeichnet und abgenutzt wie nur die Wüste es einem antun konnte. Er trug dunkle Roben und seine Augen waren warm.

Es flackerte, an und aus, die Kraftzellen von Sand und Wind beschädigt. Das Schiff wisperte unter ihren Füßen, seine Motoren rumpelten und der Jedi flimmerte, kaum eine Erinnerung, an und aus, an und aus.

Und der Geist sagte: „Sein Name war Obi-Wan."

Rey sah den Geist in ihrem Augenwinkel. Sah, wie er zum Holotisch ging, als hätte er es eintausend Mal zuvor getan. Sah, wie er die Hand nach der Projektion ausstreckte.

„General", sagte er.

„Cody", antwortete die Projektion. „Was hast du getan?"

Der Geist sagte: „Ich habe mich erinnert."

Er war ein Geist und das Schiff war alt und ächzend, aber er erinnerte sich. Er erinnerte sich an das Mitgefühl der Jedi, die Sorgfalt der Jedi, an die Beharrlichkeit der Jedi im Angesicht des Feindes. Er erinnerte sich an Obi-Wan. Er erinnerte sich. Jedes Fragment seiner Erinnerung war ein Bolzen, eine Niete, die das Schiff zusammenhielt.  
Er erinnerte sich an die Jedi, also existierten die Jedi. 

Die Projektion flackerte. Aus und an. Aus und an.

„Und nun wird sie das auch."

Die Projektion flackerte. Aus.

„Sein Name", sagte der Geist zu Rey, „ist Obi-Wan Kenobi. Er war einer der Besten, aber er war nicht der einzige Jedi in der Galaxis. Er war nur einer von vielen, aber er liebte uns. Sie haben uns alle geliebt."

„Und du hast ihn erschossen", antwortete Rey.

„Ich gab den Befehl", sagte Cody. „Meine Brüder marschierten in ihren Tempel. Es war Mord."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", sagte die Projektion.

„Mitfühlend selbst im Tod", sagte Cody und seine Stimme war ein zärtliches Grollen. „Erinnere dich daran, Rey. Erinnere dich, dass er mir, selbst nachdem ich seinen Tod befehlte, nachdem meine Brüder seine Familie ermordeten, nachdem er alles verlor, Mitgefühl zeigt."

„Das ist der Weg der Jedi", sagte Obi-Wan.

„Die Jedi gibt es nicht. Sie sind ein Mythos", sagte Rey, weil sie ein verlassenes Kind auf Jakku war, weil sie so viel wusste.

Und Obi-Wan sah sie an und er war sanft, als er sagte: „Kein Mythos, Rey. Aber vielleicht eine Erinnerung."

* * *

An manchen Erinnerungen hielt Rey fest.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass ihre Eltern sie auf Jakku gelassen hatten. Sie erinnerte sich daran, sie verloren zu haben. Aber sie erinnerte sich an sie und das bedeutete, dass sie real waren.

Cody war eine Erinnerung und das bedeutete, dass es einst einen Krieg gegeben hatte, dass es einst Soldaten gegeben hatte, die in den Tod marschiert waren, die geliebt worden waren. 

Obi-Wan war eine Erinnerung und das bedeutete, dass es einst die Jedi gegeben hatte, dass es einen Orden gegeben hatte, der die Galaxis so sehr geliebt hatte, dass er für sie in den Tod marschiert war.

Die Jedi waren real gewesen.

Die Sande von Jakku waren heiß am Tag, aber das Schiff war dunkel und kalt. Je länger sie sich dort aufhielt, desto mehr wusste sie: was es bedeutete, dem Tod ins Auge zu sehen und Verluste zu erleben, den Schmerz tief im Inneren zu spüren und gleichzeitig zu akzeptieren.  
Sie lernte, ihre allgegenwärtige Angst zu spüren, dass ihre Eltern sie zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatten und ihr in die Augen zu sehen und sie zu akzeptieren, anstelle davor zu fliehen. In den leeren Echos des Schiffes schien die Zeit langsamer zu vergehen, bis nur noch Rey da war und die Erinnerungen, die überlebt hatten.

Es gab einen Geist namens Cody, der sich an die Jedi erinnerte, darum waren die Jedi real; und einen Geist namens Obi-Wan, der sich daran erinnerte, was es bedeutete, ein Jedi zu sein, darum lebte ihr Glaube in der Galaxis weiter. Und hier, auf diesem Schiff, blieben sie, einer immer im Orbit des anderen. Sie erinnerten sich aneinander, sie erinnerten sich daran, sich geliebt zu haben und sie erinnerten sich daran, was es bedeutete, für einander zu kämpfen und zu sterben - und das bedeutete, dass es real gewesen war.

Erinnerungen machten alles real.   
Den Krieg, den das Imperium aus den Köpfen löschen wollte.  
Die Klone, die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verdreht worden waren.  
Die Jedi, die ausradiert worden waren.  
Das Schiff ächzte und grollte und mit diesen Geräuschen erzählte es eine Geschichte, die beinahe vergessen war, aber den Test der Zeit bestanden hatte. Eine Geschichte von Jedi, die der Galaxis gedient hatten.

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte Cody, stetig an Obi-Wans Seite, „und nun wirst du das auch."

Obi-Wan kniete vor ihr. „Die Macht wird mit dir sein, Rey. Denk daran: Sie wird immer mit dir sein."

* * *

Das Auseinandernehmen ging schnell auf Jakku. Neue Schiffe wurden flink ihrer Schätze beraubt und alte Schiffe wurden so lange ausgenommen, bis nur noch Skelette aus Metall übrig waren und ihre Knochen im Wüstensand versanken.  
Aber da war ein Schiff, das niemand anrührte. Es wurde heimgesucht, so sagte man, von Geistern und Trauer. Mit Erinnerungen, die vergessen hätten werden sollen. 

Rey hatte das Schiff betreten. Hatte sich gegen das Metall des Buges gepresst. Hatte den geflüsterten Erinnerungen, den Geistern der Toten zugehört.

Für eine lange Zeit blieb Rey dort liegen wo sie war, im kühlen Schatten des Schiffes. Es war still hier, inmitten der Toten, aber selbst in der Stille konnte sie das Flüstern eines Versprechens hören.  
Es war eine Erinnerung an eine Zeit des Friedens und ein Versprechen, dass der Frieden wiederkehren würde.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und nannte es die Macht und sie wusste, sie würde ein Jedi sein.


End file.
